


Power and Control

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, erotic humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: Fish Mooney is a woman with power, taking a sick delight in a heady game of cat and mouse, toying with he prey lazily until she is satisfied. When yet another audition for the role of her prized femme fatale falls short, her sadistic need for amusement is redirected towards her precious umbrella boy, tender and inexperienced when it comes to such games.





	Power and Control

To say that Fish was unhappy was a bit of an understatement. Her latest attempt at acquiring a good-looking girl with an ounce of skill had fallen flat the moment she moved past the singing portion of the audition, and the song hadn't been that good to begin with. Too many girls trying to play the part of a vixen without an inch of backbone to keep them standing. "A pretty face with absolutely nothing underneath it...", she scoffed rudely, watching with scorn as the frazzled woman slunk out of the nightclub into the rainy night. "I think she was off-key too", Oswald murmured conspiratorially as he freshened her drink, blue eyes alight with amusement. "I need more than nice pipes and a pretty face", she sighed, gritting her teeth as she took a gulp. "We didn't even get to my favourite part...", she lamented, voice growing dangerously sharp, like a taut piano wire. It wasn't just about finding that prized 'femme fatale'. Fish delighted in flexing her power over each and every woman that came creeping into her nightclub, vying for the chance to be her weapon. It was incredibly addicting; picking them apart slowly, instructing them to seduce her, judging their actions and answers to her prying questions with a vicious glee. Oswald rather enjoyed watching them squirm from his usual spot at the table behind Fish, observing with a stilted curiosity as hesitant hands touched, lips meeting awkwardly in a fumbling attempt at seduction. It was not unlike observing animals at the zoo, a curious fascination ensnaring him. 

 "Oswald, honey~" the sweet, cloying sound of Fish's voice sent a chill down the back of his neck, filling the small man with dread. It was not the tone she typically addressed him with, and he found it _dreadfully_ close to the one reserved for dissecting her prey. "Yes Miss Mooney?" he replied nervously, stepping to her side with well-masked apprehension. "Do you like boys or girls?", she asked languidly, motioning for him to fill her glass once more. There it was, the dreaded question that had left her lips countless times before in her hunt. Oswald knew very well that he could not serve as that sort of weapon, so why on earth was she doing this? He was silent a moment, concealing his shock quite masterfully. Was it a game then? A battle of wits? The young man was far too proud to allow her to roll him on his back in such a crude manner, but he could not ignore her question outright without showing his hand far too early. There would be time to fight back later. "Both", he answered loftily, recalling that to be the answer she enjoyed the most.

A brilliant smile split Fish's lips, and she laughed heartily, making Oswald nervous. "While I am impressed by your observational skill, we both know that isn't true". Oswald could feel a blush burning at the arc of his cheekbones, a indignant huff escaping his nose as he pressed his lips into a tight line. "Why are you asking me this, Miss Mooney?", he pried, hoping to redirect her sadistic energy elsewhere. "My sweet boy, do I make you nervous?", she asked, eyes glittering with a malicious amusement. Oswald did not enjoy being put on the spot in such a manner, and lied as he did best, with a polite shake of his head. "No ma'am, not at all". She smiled again, fingernails tapping against the rim of her glass. It was glaringly obvious that she was scheming. "Come here and let me look at you Oswald", she instructed airily, delighting in the way the dark haired man stiffened, hesitating before he stepped into the space in front of her chair, just as countless woman had that day. He couldn't imagine her having a complaint with the way he was dressed as she did with many other candidates; she had chosen his clothing herself after all. A well-tailored, three-piece suit with a dusky lilac button up, a shimmery black crossover tie clasped around his neck. Clenching his jaw, he held his breath as her fingers began roaming the seams, tugging at buttons and darting into pockets as she seemingly inspected the suit. Oswald was not a stranger to having his clothing fussed over- his mother did plenty of that, but this was different, more invasive. She pawed at the curve of his hip and around his thighs, groping him with a bored curiosity as Oswald's heart thud loudly in his eardrums.  As her manicured fingers crept up his neck into his gelled hair he shivered audibly, goosebumps breaking out across his arms. "You're a very handsome boy, Oswald", she purred softly, tracing a hot freckled cheek. There was no malice in her voice; to see her beloved umbrella boy in such a flustered state was both heady and endearing.

"You musn't let yourself get so wound up baby, I can tell you're trying _so hard,_ but, you'll never get away with anything acting like that". Rather wishing the floor would open up and suck him into the ground, Oswald said nothing, allowing Fish to continue her torment, gasping softly as she gave the round of his ass a firm squeeze- there was nothing else to be done. "I'd ask you to seduce me, but I think we both know you don't know how to do that", she smirked, surveying him once again. His face burned, an ugly red blush scorching the bridge of his nose. A firm lump in the front of his trousers told all that need be said. "Is there anything else I can do for you Miss Mooney?" he grit out, desperately grasping at some semblance of dignity. He cursed the tightness in his pants- She was humiliating him, why did it her scathing words make his skin so hot? "That will be all for now, Oswald~", she purred, firmly tugging the bottle of wine from his hands and motioning for him to leave, unable to resist slapping his ass soundly as he retreated, eliciting a mortified squeak as the young man hurried into the back room out of sight as she called after him.

"Do try to get a handle on that inexperience, you'll thank me!" 

 

[ **IF YOU LIKE MY WORK, PLEASE CONSIDER A DONATION!** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2F1446FF0JCQ5X9%23&t=Y2YyMzhiODNhNzY2YjE0NjZhYTBlY2IxNGJkMWY1NDU4ZTI1ZjgwYyw3ZHZNV29QRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AeaHQfy_K-591dBDBRMHtLA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fitsthepenguin.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186163496524%2Fa-quiet-moment&m=1)


End file.
